Egotistical and Chauvinistic
by Hypocritical Romantic
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a child must be in want of a husband. If Alfred would attend his mother's book club, he could learn a thing or two.


_It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a child must be in want of a husband._

 **Egotistical and Chauvinistic**

 **Chapter One: When Family is Needed**

Twice every month, a small book club would gather bright and early at the Cozy Nook café to discuss their monthly assigned books. It consisted mostly of women from their mid twenties to late eighties, however the occasional male joined them when their wife or girlfriend dragged them along. The women took great pleasure in proving men wrong in their assumption of the club being solely a gossip circle. Of course, gossip was inevitable, but their attention always reverted to their gripping stories. Unfortunately, the discussion that month did not pertain to their _Game of Thrones_ book, or a Harlequin novella. Instead, the ladies fretted over the recent tragedy to have struck their community.

A young couple passed away in a terrible vehicle accident, leaving their three-year-old son orphaned. The boy had grandparents in the area, but with the grandfather unstable with dementia, it would almost be impossible for the elderly couple to care for him.

"Mrs. Gladstone is very stricken with grief at not only losing her daughter and son-in-law, but now her grandson will be taken away from her too," a young woman with short blond hair softly informed the group. She twirled the ribbon in her hair before continuing; "I believe he is to be shipped off to England by the end of this month."

"Oh, that's right," another woman chimed in, "Allistor was from the United Kingdom. His family is surely to take in little Peter, but it's unfortunate that most of the family cannot say their final good-byes," after a brief pause, the elder blond woman continued. "Mattie tells me his younger brother will arrive for the funeral tomorrow. Would you happen to know if he's arrived at the Gladstone's already, Lily?"

The young woman shook her head. "I don't believe so. Their vehicles haven't left their driveway since they've returned from the hospital with Peter. I have been over to assist them in any way I can, but I try not to delve too much."

"Bless your soul, knowing me, I wouldn't stop asking questions," the woman in her fifties chuckled sadly as she patted Lily's arm. "You are such a good neighbor to them. While I've taken in the Kirkland's dog and kept an eye on their house, I could only imagine what the Gladstones are going through. Though, I don't blame them for forgetting about Scottie."

No book discussion occurred that weekend, however they managed to organize their assistance to the suffering family. Lily pledged her continuous checking-in as their neighbor, while the other ladies offered to create dishes for the family. Scottie the dog would continue living with the Joneses.

Thus, when Mrs. Jones returned home, she went straight to the Scottish terrier waiting by the back porch and hugged him. She could tell how much the small dog missed his family and wondered when they'd ever return home.

"Oh you poor little pooch. If the Kirklands can't take you back with them to England, then we'll take you in Scottie."

"So you're going to adopt Scottie, mom?"

A tall young man in a red hoodie set his keys on the kitchen counter before kneeling down next to his mother and the terrier.

"Only if there's no other place for him to go," she scratched Scottie between the ears then got up to start dinner. "I think he knows something's up, but I'm not sure how healthy it is for him to live so close to home and never return. The new neighbors will probably not take kindly him constantly getting into their yard."

Her son turned in surprise, careful not to upset the dog that had settled on his crossed legs. "Neighbors? There's new neighbors already?"

"No, no, Mattie," Mrs. Jones drew a few ingredients from the refrigerator, "but eventually someone will move in. I don't think anyone will ever be as good as Allistor and Erica. They were so happy, in love, and involved in the community that it's a darn shame they were taken out of this world so soon."

The young man continued to stroke Scottie as he looked out the glass doors towards the former Kirklands' home. "Yeah, and right before Peter's fourth birthday too. I actually just came back from the studio. I have the scrapbook Allistor wanted me to make as a gift for Erica and Peter."

Mrs. Jones could hear the strain in Matthew's voice and walked over to hug him. The two men had become close friends when they moved in next to his parents' home and discovered a mutual love of nature and wildlife. It wasn't long before the two found qualities of their own brothers in each other and often joked that they'd trade them in a second. Much like his twin brother, Allistor was bright and full of life, never afraid to speak his mind. Similarly, he was described as quiet yet calculating, and always full of love, much like the Englishman's younger brother.

"There is a difference, however," he remembered the redhead explain years ago. "Artie's a harder nut to crack, but once ya do, he's a caring brother. I think you two could get along as well."

Matthew figured he'd get to find out soon enough at the funeral.

~ x . X . x ~

The Gladstones were looking better the next day, however there was still a heavy feeling throughout the house. It seemed to particularly hang even thicker around the newcomer holding a sleeping Peter in his arms. Despite the boy not knowing his uncle, he was exhausted in his search for his parents and took comfort in anyone's arms that could carry him.

Both Kirklands had similar features that could almost pass them as father and son, if not siblings, but the age difference was the obvious indicator of disproving the notion. The two, however seemed to become inseparable as the viewing carried on.

Always standing near Peter's grandparents, Arthur appeared unapproachable even as he smiled sadly while whipping Peter's tears throughout the day. He'd accept the community's condolences, but couldn't continue with their small talk despite everyone's curiosity.

From what everyone had heard from the Gladstones, Arthur had stepped off the plane very early that morning and drove two hours to reach their town. The man must have been exhausted, yet he handled Peter and everyone at the viewing with such dignified grace.

After being informed of that knowledge by his mother, Matthew walked over to the young Englishman to introduce himself and assist him with the small boy.

"Hi Peter," the soft-spoken man drew the other man's attention, "hello Mr. Kirkland. My name is Matthew and I was a friend of your brother. Would you like some assistance with Peter?"

Green eyes flickered with recognition just as the young boy swiveled in his uncle's hold to extend his arms towards a familiar face. Though Arthur's expression remained the same, his eyes told Matthew that he was immensely grateful. The boy hadn't been as taxing on him as he originally thought, but he hoped Peter could take comfort in other people as well. He hadn't strayed from his uncle since the moment he arrived at his grandparent's home.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss," Matthew continued, "it must be hard for both of you."

"And you as well," Arthur cupped his elbows, unsure of what to do with his arms now that they were free. "I knew you two had become really close to one another. I've never heard of him becoming interested in any other sport aside from rugby, but you seemed to have extended his horizon to… hockey? Well done."

A twitch in the other's lips caused Matthew to grin.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland, as I'm sure you knew, if not from my brother, then by everyone else in attendance." He appeared mildly annoyed as he glanced about the living room, but regained his composure once facing Matthew again.

Matthew affirmed his comment with a nod. "I knew from Alli, but you're right. You and your accent have enthralled everyone…. Again. It was the same for Alli when he came into our town. Many women—and even a few men—were disappointed that his arrival came due to his engagement, and the rest of the single men that your brother had enamored Emily."

"But mummy and daddy are never be back again, right Uncle Mattie?" Peter's eyes brimmed once more, clutching the family friend's black blazer. Although Matthew was not related to Peter at all, he loved the man just as much as his father had.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Peter," he gently rocked the boy as he soothed his hair. "Everyone's going to miss them, but you the most, won't you? There, there, it's okay to cry."

"We know you'll make them proud," Arthur extended his hand to run it through Peter's hair as well, "even if they're not around. Together, we'll get through this."

Seeking Arthur's comfort once more, Peter pulled away from Matthew and leaned towards his actual uncle to be carried.

"Will you be my new dad?"

And without missing a beat, Arthur agreed.

~ x . X . x ~

The town was a buzz two days after the funeral of Mr. and Mrs. Kirkland with the news of the other Mr. Kirkland moving into his late brother's home. Friends and family from both side of the pond were surprised, but the young man's mind had been made.

Twenty-three year old, Arthur Kirkland would quit his career in London, move into their small town in the States, and adopt Peter.

He knew the moment he met Peter and his maternal grandparents.

His decision was resolute the more he was question, especially by his brother's in-laws.

"But you have a life, my boy," Mr. Gladstone pressed his forearm into the table in order to understand his in-law. "Why are you throwing it all away?"

While calmly sipping his tea, Arthur explained his reasoning.

"I would have taken him in regardless," his eyes shifted behind the older man into their back yard where Peter and Scottie played. "While I do love my parents dearly, I would not subject Peter to their upbringing, nor pass the responsibility to either of my elder siblings. Lord knows they would likely do more harm than good. Aside from that, Erin's quickly climbing the corporate ladder and never wanted children to begin with. Dylan's more fond of kids, but we all know he's not ready if he can't even keep a girlfriend for more than three months. And while I don't have a significant other either, I never claimed in looking for one.

"Out of the immediate family, I am the only wise choice," he sat his tea down. "Fortunately, I have a flexible career as a business consultant in which I am able to keep a few clients while abroad and could very well practice here should I choose. I know I could carry on with Peter back in London, however Allistor and Erica would have wanted this. Peter is important to you as you are to Peter, and I could not possibly tear you apart from him."

A warm hand clasped onto his shoulder from behind as Mrs. Gladstone brought her other hand to her mouth to hold back her sobs.

"Oh Arthur, you are heaven-sent," she let her tears fall.

Peter was all they had left.

Erica was their only daughter, and with no other family around, the elderly couple would be just as alone and abandoned as their grandson. The young Englishman couldn't live with himself if he separated such loving people. In such a short amount of time, Arthur fell in love with the loving grandparents as he had with Peter.

When the town found out how big Arthur's heart was, they fell in more love with him. Many used the saying that it took a village to raise a child as an excuse to get to know Arthur better and thus often offered their assistance and invited him to social gatherings and parties. The young man thanked and appreciated the help, however much of it was unneeded as the Gladstones and his own new neighbors, the Jones, provided more than enough.

When Arthur had to return to London to tie-up loose ends, Peter stayed with his grandparents and Scottie with the Jones.

Not an hour passed after he stepped back into London that he received a call from Mrs. Gladstone about Peter.

He had refused to eat and constantly cried about Arthur. It nearly broke their hearts all over again at the little boy's terror that he would be abandoned again.

"Will you let me speak to him, Mary?" Arthur briskly walked through the terminal towards baggage claim.

The exchange was quick and soon enough he heard sniffling from the small boy.

"Daddy?"

Arthur nearly broke down in that instant.

"Y-yes, Peter," he didn't care that he was drawing people's gazes. "What is it, love?"

"Be safe, daddy; come back home safe."

Then there really were tears cascading down his face. He didn't cry when he was given the news about his brother and sister-in-law's passing. Tears weren't shed at the funeral. But only when he heard the fear and love in Peter's voice did reality slam into Arthur.

In less than a week did Arthur lose part of his family, gain another, leave his friends, end most of his ties in London, and was granted custody of another human being.

Arthur was now a father.

He hadn't prayed in years, but in that airport, Arthur prayed and asked for his departed brother's assistance.

"Oh, Allistor, _please_."

What business he had in London should have taken a week, but Arthur finished in three. He was anxious to get home. His new home.

Every day Peter called to let him know he was waiting and when Arthur's family and friends thought him insane, he let them hear the child's voice.

Arthur loved Peter and he was going to raise Allistor's son as best as he could.

When he returned home to his little boy in record time, he was pleased to learn he was old news.

Come back home was the town's celebrity, divorcee, and eligible once more, Alfred F. Jones.

* * *

 **I always think my summaries are so clever, but they usually aren't. Title and the first summary line are a play on one of my favorite novels "Pride and Prejudice" (because again, I think I'm so clever, but I'm not). This story is very loosely based off of it... if you squint. Also, I suck at chapter titles, but I love giving them, so sometimes they won't make sense.**

 **Let me be honest, I hope to update this one a month, but in all likelihood, every six months to a year if not more will accurately be the case. I have a terrible track record, but hey miracles happen!**

 **I hope to update According to Nature tomorrow... er later today seeing as its 4am for me and yeah...**

 **Like always and forever: Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
